Black Velvet
by newfienut
Summary: A young girl named Serena Bettany, who is the second best horse rider in the world, meets Mephistopholes and becomes the Ghost Rider, falls in love and has to fight for her home, soul and the demon who won her heart.
1. Meeting Blackheart

**okay, hello everyonses! this is my very first story to be published on . it's short i know, but the thing is, when i first wrote it for , i didn't care how short it was as long as i got the idea written down in story format. i wrote this story after watching "Ghost Rider" and getting a pretty big crush on Blackheart (which is why i called this series Black Velvet) and i thought i should write something about him, seeing as there really wasn't much to find to read about him. i really hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it (especially since i had to read this over again and kick myself for making it so f**king short!) and dn't forget to r+r please!**

it was a warm summer day. it was a great day for riding. your name is Serena Bettany and your a champion horse rider. you are the second best rider in the entire world, second only to Ian Miller. you went out to your stables one day to saddle Blaze, your horse. his color was fiery red and he had brilliant sapphire blue eyes. you were peacefully brushing his coat when the air got freezing cold and Blaze started to get really nervous. you looked around your stables and only then did you notice the form of a man standing in the entrance way to the stables.

"who in the name of god is you?" you called.

you heard a sharp intake of breath.

"do not speak that name in front of me girl! it burns!" the man said.

"why?" you asked.

"i'm pure evil" was his answer.

"ah, so i gues that's why Blaze is acting so nervous," you said. "what you say your name was?"

"i didn't. i am Mepistopholes," he said.

"hey! ain't Mephistopholes the name of the devil in Faust?" you asked.

"yes. that's me," he said.

"so what the bloody hell do you want?" you asked.

"i want you to be my ghost rider. will you accept?" Mephistopholes asked.

"oh hell no! why?" you asked.

"here's what i'll do: i'll make you a deal. i'll help you wth your ranch, and you can be my ghost rider in return," he said.

"hmm. would you scare the shit outta my parents, too?" you asked.

"yes," replied Mephistopholes.

"and me brudders?" you askd.

"absolutely" was his reply.

"but why would you want me to do that?"

"they've been nothing but cruel to me. they think that to be successful at anything you gotta be a feller. but that ain't true. a woman can do just as much as a man some things they can do better. will ya do that fer me?" you asked.

"yes i will, as long as we have a deal," he said.

"alright. we have an accord," you said, giving your hand for a handshake.

instead, he passed you a scroll.

"what the hell is this?" you asked.

"the contract that you will sign," Mephistopholes said.

"ah," you said before you got a papercut and a drop of blood fell on the doted line.

"that will do. i'll just take this and go do some scaring," he said, taking the contract.

before he left, he turned back to face you.

"your first assignment will be to destroy my son Damien. i'll be sending the youngest of my two sons to help you. his name is Blackheart. i trust you'll get some sense knocked into him," he said.

"oh garaunteed!" you said.

with that, he left the stables and disappeared into thin air. you just stood there staring after him. finally you just shook your head and went back to grooming Blaze. you decided you were going to excersize him. you saddled him and rode out of the stables and to a well traveled path that led to a natural spring. you always loved heading to that spring. it was so cool and clean and untouched by all humanity. well, all humanity except for you of course. once you got there, you hopped off Blaze and removed his briddle.

"there you go buddy boy. drink up. that was a long ride. you deserve a little break after all that," you said as you placed a hand on his neck.

Blaze whinnied in response. Blaze walked over to the Spring and began to drink. you sat back against a large rock and relaxed and watched birds fly over head. suddenly you sat blot upright. there was a terrible chill in the air. it was a demon chill. you looked around and saw ... you'll have to read the next chapter to find out who it was!


	2. Becoming the Ghost Rider

**hi, hi, hi!!! this chapter is a little longer. at least i tried right? alright, when we left off you were just about to meet a demon. **

a sudden cold enveloped the area. you recognized it immediately as a demon chill. you looked around wildly trying to pinpoint the demon. your eyes finally landed on a man with jet black hair and vibrant blue eyes. his skin was pale and tinged with blue and his mouth was twisted in a sickening smirk.

"my father sent me to help you? a puny little female?" he asked snidely.

"hey! i ain't puny! short yes, but puny no!" you cried angrily.

"i take it you don't like being reminded of you stature," he said.

"hell yes! wait a sec. Blackheart right?"

"yes. i see father told you about me," Blackhert said.

"yep, he did. said you had to help me kill yer brother," you said.

"Damien. that sick freak! he always got father's attention. he was always the favorite son," he said, his eyes shining with pure malice, anger and jealousy.

"yeah i hear ya. i used to get that a lot with my own brother, or should i say brothers.," you said, understanding sinking in.

"do you?" he asked skeptically.

"yes i do! are you kidding me?!? my parents always preferred my brothers to me! all 6 of them! all my life they told me i should have been born a guy and not a girl. they always said i was worthless. now look at me. i got a horse ranch, i'm a champion rider, i got a decent life away from them and better yet, i'm a ghost rider. i'm finally out of their shadows," you said proudly.

"i wish i could step out of Damien's shadow, but that won't happen," Blackheart sneered.

"oy. enough with the pity party. i ain't interested in dishing out pity, especially to a demon so snap out of it!" you cried.

Blackheart looked shocked. obviously he wasn't used to mortals speaking to him like this.

"now about Damien. seeing as we're tied at the hip, figuratively speaking, we have to find a way to dispose of him. now let me make a wild guess: seven blessed daggers to stick in him in the shape of a cross with the first dagger being the most important because it extinguishes mortal life?" you asked.

"yes. how did you know?" asked Blackheart.

"ever see the omen movies? no? too bad. it's based on your brother but seems exagerated (sp?)."

"i must see these movies! show them to me!" he demanded.

"hold yer horses! you'll have to come back to the house because, obvious, there's nothing here to watch movies on," you said, putting Blaze's bridle back on and mounting him. "you coming?"

"yes i am. let me on." Blackheart mounted Blaze in one stride and you were off.

it was nearly dusk when you arrived at your ranch house. Mephistopheles was waiting for you.

"ah Blackheart. i see you found Serena easily enough. i hope he hasn't been too much trouble for you, my dear," he said patronizingly.

"actually Blaze was no trouble at all," you said, knowing full well he was referring to Blackheart.

"he meant me!" Blackheart said menacingly.

"ooh, touchy aren't we? how about you dump the superiority complex and then we'll talk?" you asked sarcastically.

Blackheart, instead of responding, turned on his heel and stormed into the house, fuming.

"is he always like that?" you asked.

"yes, unfortunately. he really despises his brother and anyone who forcibly reminds him of Damien," said Mephistopheles.

"he thinks you're playing favorites. he thinks you like Damien more than you like him. he told me so himself," you said.

"oh, so that's what that was about," he said.

"yep. i never thought that i would actually have something in common with a demon. especially the son of the devil," you said as you led Blaze to the stables.

once inside you walked him to his stall and removed the riding gear.

"here you go boy. fresh hay, clean water and your blanket," you said to blaze as you finished putting in fresh hay.

Blaze just nickered in response.

"you actually talk to the beast?" came a voice from behind you.

you turned to see Blackheart standing at the entrance to the stall.

"yes, of course i do. Blaze is the only one who really seems to get me," you said, turning back to Blaze. "he's like my best friend, confidante and protector all in one."

"you ready to watch those films about my brother now?" he asked impatiently.

"hold on now. i'm almost done here. besides the popcorn still needs popping." you looked up at him at that second and you could have sworn you saw something flicker in his eyes. but what it was, you didn't know. it was gone in a heartbeat.

"by the way there is a horse that's caught on your railing. just thought you oughta know." with that he turned and left.

"strange horse?" you left the stall and headed for the house.

sure enough there was a strange horse caught on the railing and it was trying to keep Blackheart from entering the house.

"wow! she's a real flicka," you said in awe as you approached Blackheart.

"what?"

"you know, a free, untamed spirit. and look at that. all white. easy, girl. easy. i won't hurt you." you approached the horse carefully, as not to scare it any more than it was already.

"good girl. what's this?" you asked, noticing a large black heart-shaped mark on her chest.

"looks like a heart," said Blackheart from behind you.

"don't sneak up on me like that! are you trying to kill me?" you asked, angrily.

"sorry," he said. "what's her name going to be?"

"um ... i think i'll call her ... " before you could finish, she reared up and nearly put her front hooves into Blackheart's head.

"okay, i know what i'm calling her now!" you said as you approached her again. "it's okay Blackheart. it's okay girl. mean old Blackheart won't hurt you. will you?" you asked him.

"your calling her after me?" he asked, surprised.

"i don't see why not. i mean not only does she have your temper but she also has a black heart mark on her chest. seems fitting really," you said.

you untied Blackheart and led her to the stable.

"okay girl. let's get you a nice, warm stall and some food and water. in the morning we'll see what's to be done with you."

Blackheart just nickered in response. you smiled at her as you led her to a stall and proceeded to get her some food and water.

"there you go. and a warm blanket to boot. good night Blackheart," you said as you left the stall.

all the other horses were asleep and you were careful not to wake them when you left. as you entered the house, you could smell popcorn. you followed your nose and saw Blackheart (the demon) staring at the microwave as the popcorn popped.

"hey. you made popcorn," you said as you approached.

"yes. it was actually quite easy," he said smirking. it was like he was challenging you.

"of course it's easy. you just pop it in, press some buttons, and there you go," you said as if it was common knowledge.

all you got as a response was a small humph from Blackheart. you just sighed and headed to the living room and turned on the DVD player and popped in the movie. Blackheart came in with two bowls of popcorn just as the movie started.

"what? no seasoning?" you asked.

"no," replied Blackheart.

"i need ketchup seasoning!" you cried. he huffed and went to the fridge to get your ketchup seasoning.

"you know what it looks like right?" you called. "yes i do," he called back angrilly.

"fine. no need to bite my head of," you said as he sat back down and handed you what you needed.

all night you and Blackheart were up watching The Omen Saga.

"wow," said Blackheart. "all those movies are about my brother?"

"no. The Omen IV is about his children," you said. "you see Delia and the baby are actually twins and through some manner or another, the boy was being carried by Deliah until he was removed and transplanted into the mother. and it's not till the end that she learns about Damien Thorn, or your brother, and asks questions. then, she dies because Deliah and the baby, which bears the 666 mark on his hand, force her to shoot herself when she goes to kill her children who are in fact the offspring of Damien," you explained. "don't feel bad. you're in a movie too. it's called ghost rider. Wes Bentley plays you and Nicolas Cage plays the Ghost Rider and Peter Fond plays your dad," you said.

"really?"

"yeah. maybe we'll watch it after the omen is over," you said turning your attention back to the movie.

you were enjoying the movie when a chill entered the room. it wasn't the chill Blackheart left because you didn't notice his chill anymore. you both turned your heads towards the doorway and saw ...


	3. Meeting Damien

you both turned around and saw a person standing in the doorway of the living room.

"hello ... brother," said Blackheart coldly.

"hello Blackheart. still trying to win father's attention? pity. you know as well as i do that i'll always be father's favorite. you're pathetic," Damien said. Blackheart looked downtrodden.

"you leave him alone! what's he ever done to you?" you demanded, jumping to Blackheart's defense.

"its the fact that he exists is the problem," Damien said.

now you had enough. it wasn't fair that Blackheart got the brunt of his brother's torture. you knew this feeling all too well. all 6 of your brothers did the exact same to you. but the thing is ... you knew how to handle it whare as Blackheart did not. having 6 brothers sometimes comes in handy.

"okay that's it!" you yelled and changed into your ghost rider form. it's a flaming skeleton, by the way."you ... guilty! your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent! look into my eyes. feel their pain!"

Damien laughed.

"your penance stare won't work on me rider! i have no soul to burn!" Damien said, gleefully.

your grip on his neck tightened menacingly making Damien choke and struggle for breath. then he smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. you turned back into your normal shape (full bodied and very curvy).

"thank you, Serena," Blackheart said.

"you're welcome. hey! you said my name!"

"yes i guess i did. i think you might have earned my respect with that little stunt you pulled on my brother."

"well, i had to seeing as you wouldn't stick up for yerself. besides, you're lucky you just got one. i got 6 of the retarded sh*tbags!" you said.

"wow 6 brothers. i can see why you're such a tomboy."

"thank you," you said popping ghost rider into the DVD player.

you spent the morning watching it, fully engulfed in the plot. once it ended Blackheart was completely speachless.

"earth to Ole Black. Hello!" you said, waving your hand in front of his eyes.

"huh? what? is Damien back for round 2?" he asked.

"no, thank god. you spaced out on me, dumb-dumb. back to earth please!" you said.

you were trying to make him smile. you wanted to see a genuine smile on Blackheart's face. it was something you couldn't quite explain but you felt he was unintentionally getting into your soul.

"why did you call me Ole Black?" he asked suddenly.

"that way i won't get you confused with the horse out in the stable," you said in a 'wel d'uh!" tone.

"i think you need a new rider outfit," he said.

"why? ain't this good enough?" you asked.

"absolutely not!" he replied.

"let me guess ... i need 20 pounds of black leather," you said, your tone giving away that you weren't fond of wearing leather anywhere other than your feet. "i'd rather go for the old west style."

"no way!" he replied.

"ugh. fine bring on the 20 pounds of pure cow hide," you said reluctantly. "does it have to be 20 pounds?"

"no. come on. you need those clothes," he answered.

you got up and went to saddle Blaze for yourself and Blackheart for, well, Blackheart. once the horses were saddled, you both rode off to the nearest clothing store to buy black leather for you. god i hope Blackheart (the demon not the horse) knows your size!


	4. Black Leather and a Bruised Cheek

**okay peoplese! time for a little me you time! plus i have to explain some things. **

**number 1: this is an old series i wrote before i ever really got into writing a lot of detail. back then i focused a lot on dialogue and in my opinion i still do.**

**number 2: some of the spelling "mistakes" are meant to show pronounciation and a way of speaking and are intentional. the rest are accidental.**

**and finally number 3: i'm very busy so i don't have the time to edit this the way i should. deal with it! i'm busy trying to get my house cleaned up and i'm also trying to write other series for quizilla! i can't do all that at once! and if you don't like it piss off somewhere else!**

**now time for the disclaimer!**

**Blackheart and other Ghost rider related characters are not the property of this writer but the property of their respective owners. the only things this writer owns are the pot, the original characters and her imagination.  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

you and Blackheart rode into town. you were wondering where to get leather clothes when Blackheart veered off and steered his horse into a stripper store.

"a stripper store? you do realize that practically everything in there is for strippers?" you asked him.

"not everything," he answered and dismounted Blackheart (the horse).

he gestured for you to follow him inside. you sighed and followed him in reluctantly. you browsed the the items in a disgusted manner, wondering why women did this and wore such skimpy and hideous clothes when it wasn't necessary at all when Blackheart thrust a shiny black leather suit under your nose. you instinctively pulled back and krinkled your nose.

"don't look at it like that. put it on," he said handing you the suit.

seeing as you had little choice, you took the suit, letting a disgusted sound leave your lips and headed for the change rooms. once inside, you checked it for hidden cameras. satisfied that there were none, you put on the suit and studied it in the mirror. it looked just like the suit Halle Berry wore in Cat Woman. as you were studying it, Blackheart opened the change room door, looking miffed. you looked at him, then down, at the mirror, and finally back at him.

"GET OUT!!!" you screamed at him.

"no. that's perfect. you buying it now hurry up and come on!" he said in a demanding tone.

"you are ordering me?" you asked, your voice lowering.

that's the weird thing about you. when your mad, your voice lowers instead of rises.

"you think that just because Mephistopheles put us together to do a job means you can boss me around? think again Blackheart. i don't take kindly to men ordering me. no man bosses me around! especially you! now stop acting like a child and GET OUT!!!" you said, your voice cold and hard like ice.

"you WILL buy this or else!" he said.

"or else what? you'll beat me? go ahead. i dare you! oh, that's right! you can't. your no more than child with a temper. that's right. your a brat who wants his own way at all times. you won't get any special treatment from me, boy!" you hollered at him.

at that moment you had never been so angry. you pushed him out and took off the leather suit and put your own clothes back on. when you stepped out of the change room, Blackheart was waiting for you. he looked furious. he walked up to you calmly and slapped you. hard. you were knocked back against the change room door. you were in shock. you had been hit. your eyes started to water from the pain.

"you will not talk back to me, understand?" he near shouted.

"i understand. i understand that you are more of a monster than your brother and father combined. the same goes for my own family. i really thought you were different from them. your just the same as them and i hate you!" you said looking at him with hollow eyes. he looked at you and his blue eyes widened in shock.

"Serena. your face. it's turning black and blue," he said, concern coloring his voice.

"no thanks to you!" you spat, venom in your voice.

Blackheart reached for you but you threw the suit at him and stormed off. you jumped on Blaze and grabbed Blackheart's reins. you rode back to the ranch and ran into the house. you ran into your room and locked the door. you walked into your bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blackheart was right. the whole side of your face was black and blue. and it was swelling. you heard someone come in through the front door.

"Serena? are you here?" you recognized the voice as Mephistopheles' voice. you left the bathroom and opened your room door.

"yes. i'm here," you called.

you walked into the living room. Mephistopheles was sitting in an easy chair looking at a newspaper. when he looked up, he audibly gasped. he saw your bruised cheek.

"who did this to my rider?!? who?!?" he demanded.

"Blackheart did. all because i wouldn't buy that ratty leather suit he wanted me to," you said coldly.

at that moment, Blackheart decided to walk into the house.

"hello father," he said.

"BLACKHEART! how dare you strike my rider?!? you have no right to do so! if you do such a thing again, i will destroy you!" he bellowed.

"i understand father," Blackheart answered meekly.

you watched this exchange and you couldn't help but feel sorry for was exactly how your father would yell a you if you fought back against your brothers.

"you will never lay a hand on her like that again! do you hear me?!?" Mephistopheles roared.

"i hear you father," Blackheart answered.

"good. now what is this i hear about a ratty leather suit?"

"it was something like what Halle Berry wore in Cat Woman," you said. "trust me, that suit was ratty."

"i'll take you word for it," sais Mephistopheles, taking his seat again. you sat down in your love seat and Blackheart sat next to you.

"now Serena. we need to find you a decent uniform. try this," he said, making a leather suit appear out of thin air.

"wow. at least with this i won't look like a bloody stripper," you said, making a point to stress the word stripper in Blackheart's direction. you took the suit and went to your room to change into it.


	5. Your New Uniform

You entered your room and locked the door.

"Please God don't let this thing be ratty," you prayed.

You tried the suit on and opened your closet to look at yourself in the full length mirror. Your eyes very nearly popped out of your head at the sight of yourself.

"Oooohhh! It's pretty!" you said, smiling.

A strong pain grabbed your cheek. You suppressed a groan of pain as you looked in the mirror to see what had caused your cheek to hurt so much. It was then that you noticed that the bruise was severely swollen by now. It was if the blow Blackheart gave you have broken a bone.

"Oh dear god, he went and broke me cheekbone. BLACKHEART!!!! You jackass! you broke me cheekbone!" you hollered from your room. "your gonna die you f**ked up piece o' sh*t!"

You unlocked your room door and stormed into the living room where father and son demons were sitting. When you entered they looked at you and got that cocky look in their eyes. You were already livid by this time so that only made your temper rise even further. You stormed over to Blackheart and slammed your fist into his face, sending his blood spraying over you and your walls. Then you grabbed his head and attempted to rip it off his shoulders. You fought hard to try to tear it off his wreched body but he grabbed your arms and forced you off.

"What cha gonna do, Blackheart? Break my other cheek?" you asked maliciously, furious rage burning in your eyes. You desperately wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt you at that moment.

He looked right into your eyes and backed off. He could see that you were too stubborn to back down from him and too angry to back off. Plus the room was starting to get dangerously hot, a sign the Rider was dangerously close to the surface. He realized how dangerous the Rider, in your hands, could be with this much rage feeding it's flames.

"Now, now, children. We must learn to behave ourselves. You know what they say about two people who argue a lot," said Mephistopheles in a condescending tone. Was he trying to make you even angrier?

"What do they say?" you asked, annoyance flaring. You sent a warning glare in Mephistopheles' direction. If looks could kill ...

"They say that two people who argue with each other a lot are actually attracted to each other, depending on the circumstances," he answered cockily.

"I do not like him/her!" you and Blackheart yelled at the same time. "Piss off! No, you piss off! I'm not going to piss off! You piss off!"

You were both yelling at the same time. This finally pissed you off enough to finally you slap him, sending more of Blackheart's blood flying across your walls and this time the floor.

"Good God, man! Fix that scratch! Your getting demon blood all over my living room floor and the walls! I don't want to clean up your blood!" you said angrily.

Blackheart fixed the scratch on his face and the blood disappeared. He was looking extremely uncomfortable and you figured that it was because you had used the word "God" in that last statement.

"Allow me to fix that cheek," Mephistopheles offered. He touched your cheek and it began to heal. What was with this guy? His mood swings were just as bad as Blackheart's and, honestly, you were starting to get whiplash.

"Thank you, Satan," you said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Beelzebub," said Mephistopheles just as sarcastically.

"WTF? You have a sense of sarcasm?" you asked shocked.

"It's required," he replied simply.

"Must you be so odd?" Blackheart asked you.

"Must you be such a bastard?" you asked back. "Do me a favor and get a hold on that temper okay? I don't want to be reminded of my father. He used to hit me too and I really don't want to have that happen again."

"Your father beat you?" Blackheart asked, stunned. He could believe that this beautiful creature was beaten a day in her life.

"Yes. Almost daily," you said. Mephistopheles was slightly surprised.

"That wasn't supposed to be you. It was supposed to be one of your brothers," he said.

"Then I should be trying to rip your head off, shouldn't I? For putting me through that, I should kill you and them!" you spat. At that moment, Damien entered.

"Hello, father. Hello little brother," he said icilly.

"Okay Ghost Rider time! I ain't havin' none o' this!" you said and transformed.

"Ooh. Kitty got claws," said Damien.

"Kitty got more than claws, brother. This kitty has a horrible temper," Blackheart said, sending a curious glance your way.

"Blackheart?"

"Yes?"

"Say hello to the doghouse."

"Shit!"

"Serves you right, you mindless f**k!"

You turned towards Damien.

"Time to die Mo-Fo!" you said in your Ghost Rider voice.

You charged at Damien. He wasn't quick enough to dodge your frontal assault and got knocked to the floor.

"I know how to kill you!" you taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Really how?" he asked. You noticed a twinge of fear in his eyes.

"you know," you said. Good thing you were such a convincing actor. You needed to be right now.

"Your not going to rip my heart out are you?" he asked fearfully. You saw genuine fear in his eyes. Could this be for real? No way could it be so easy to kill him. But you were sure as hell gonna try anyway.

"Yes I am!" And you plunged your hand down only to hit floor.

"You didn't think I'd let you do that, did you?" Damien asked jeeringly.

"Not really. It was worth a try though. Plus I don't really think it would be so easy to kill your ass," you said.

He just laughed at you. You thought hard and fast about how you were gonna drive him out for a long enough time to figure out the real way to kill him. Then you got an idea. you changed out of your Ghost Rider form and wallked right up to Damien.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding nervous but giving you a confused look all the same.

"Just this," you said and stared at him, using your best puppy dog face.

You let it take hold and soon tears were flowing freely down your cheeks.

"What is this?" Damien asked, truly getting afraid yet sickened at the same time.

"What do you think?" you asked, sounding perfectly normal for someone who was crying like you were.

"That's sick!" Damien cried.

"No it's not. It's perfectly natural," you replied.

"Your twisted!" Damien said, backing away from you.

"No I'm not. I'm a female remember? Female's cry dumbass!" you said.

Then you decided to take it a little further. Your bottom lip started to tremble.

"Oh please have mercy!" Damien cried.

"Sorry. All out of mercy," you said. "Besides. you can't have it. That's where 'Little Mosque on the Prairie' is filmed."

Damien was still backing away from you. You, ever as evil and stubborn, kept following him around, keeping your face to him. Finally he backed into the living room and fell between Blackheart and Mephistopheles.

"Smart move, Serena," Mephistopheles commented.

"Thanks, I think," you said.

"Get away from me wretch!" cried Damien.

That's when you decided to go all the way. At least you were cleansing your system of the tears you held back over the years. You just let the flood gates open wide. Your bottom lip started trembling even worse and your whole body shook with suppressed sobs. You let loose a few wails for good measure. You let your face get closer to Damien's so he could get the full effect.

"Oh no! Not that!" cried Damien.

"Serves you right!" said Blackheart. then you let it all out and started wailing at Damien. His father and brother went into uncontrollable fits of laughter at the sight of Damien, frightened of a girl crying all over him. What kind of demon in his right mind let's a girl cry over him anyway?

"Uncle! Uncle!" Damien cried before disappearing. You stopped crying and looked at Blackheart and Mephistopheles.

"Wow. That worked better than planned," you said.

"How did you do that?" asked Blackheart.

"Very few men can resist a woman's tears. And it looks like it's the same with demons too," you replied, wiping away the tears.

"Here. Let me," said Blackheart.

He got up and wiped away what you missed. He was being so delicate with you. It was strange. you had never heard of a demon being so delicate with a mortal.

"Blackheart, what the bloody hell are you doing?" you asked. He realized what he was doing and immediately pulled back. You had never seen him like this before. Then again, you hadn't known him long enough to have seen him like anything other than angry and bitter and cold. You were gonna get a seriously bad case of whiplash if this kept up.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, too quickly.

"Suit yerself," you said and sat down in your favorite chair.

"God I'm tired," you said. Both father and son flinched.

"Get over it," you said. "Really. Get over it."

"That's easier said than done, I'm afraid," said Mephistopheles.

"Because your a demon?" you asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Your stupid," was all you said. You felt really tired so decided to head to bed.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Thanks for the sweet outfit, Mephisto. Night bitches!" you said as you headed for your bedroom.

"Wait! Where will i sleep?" asked Blackheart indignantly.

"The dog house shithead!" you cried over your shoulder.

When he didn't reply, you quickly made your way to your room, shut the door and locked it. You immediately burst out laughing. Once your laughing fit was over, you took off you new leather outfit, put it on a hanger and placed it in your closet. You got your favorite red silk/satin pajamas, slipped them on and crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. That night, while you dreamed of him, Blackheart slipped into your room and sat by your bed. all night he stayed there and watched you sleep so peacefully.


	6. is there a contract to the ranch?

**alright, an explanation is due. i decided to upload as much as i can before i go at everything else. my relatives ain't coming out till this weekend so i think i can take some time out to do this. plus after this series is uploaded fully, i am going to upload either my Romanov series (still in progress though almost finished) or my Ryan buell series depending on which one is the one that people want first. that and i won't upload anymore series until i feel that i have enough reviews for this one. :/ **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except my imagination, the plot and the characters i created myself. the rest belongs to their respective owners.**

**listening to: P!nk - So What watching: the rain fall outside my living room window thinking: what to get for supper? pizza, cods heads or fish fillets?**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The next morning the sun rose, and all was as it seemed. Except for the fact that there was a demon in your house and you were a Ghost Rider. You turned over and saw Blackheart watching you. You bolted out of bed, eyes wide.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!?" you screamed. "You freaking pervert! Get out! Can't you knock?!?! Jaysus!!"

You jumped out of the bed grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of your room. Once he was out you promptly slammed the door in his very shocked face. You turned to face your room and leaned against the door. You slid down it's smooth surface and sat on the floor as you tried to calm your racing heart. You placed your hand on your face and just let the blush come. After a few minutes of sitting there you got up and went to the adjoining bathroom to do your morning routine. You started the shower and got the outfit you were going to wear around the ranch that day. As the water ran over your body, you had a feeling you were going to run into Damien again soon so once you got out of the shower, you wrapped your wet body in a towel and went to get your new leather outfit instead. 'Hopefully it won't be hot outside today' you thought to yourself. As you were putting your previous outfit back, Blackheart walked in on you. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged in shock. You stopped dead in your tracks. You looked at him, then down at your practically naked, towel-wrapped body and right back at Blackheart. Your face went bright red.

"GET OUT!!!!!!" you screamed as you grabbed some boots and threw them at his head.

Blackheart's eyes went wider than before and he immediately tried to leave as he was dodging boot after boot, shoe after shoe. He finally managed to get the door open when a pair of boots (your favorite pair) hit him square in the head, knocking him straight out of the room. You quickly made your way over to the door, your temper going full throttle.

"KNOCK FIRST NEXT TIME YA SICK SUNUVABITCH!!!!" you screamed at him and slammed the door.

You dressed quickly and stormed into the living room with a nerve jumping on your lower eyelid. You saw Blackheart squaring off against none other than Damien.

"Ah, the little freak has arrived," commented Damien as you entered.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Blackheart said, looking panicked. He had learned by now not to piss you off. Your temper was too frightening. Who'd have thunk it?

"Boy, you are so whipped!" Damien said, laughing. "By a puny, little baby."

This made your already boiling temper shoot through the roof. You immediately went into Ghost Rider form and stormed after Damien. He was clearly not expecting this attack and he ended up being knocked to the floor. You landed several good punches to his face before he managed to push you off. You went on the attack again but he was prepared this time. He grabbed your upper arms and wouldn't let go. So you tried and succeeded to land a kick to his groin. Damien doubled over and you seized the opportunity to smash his face into the floor and kick him in the teeth and nose, successfully knocking him out and getting some blood on your nice, clean floor. You sighed in aggravation.

"Blackheart help me throw this mindless shithead out!" you said in your Ghost Rider voice.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

He was clearly trying to make up for walking in on you while you were naked. 'At least he's afraid of me now' you thought happily. You both picked up Damien and bought him outside only to meet Mephistopheles.

"Hello, Blackheart. Hello Serena," he said in that oily voice of his. "What's this?" he pointed at the unconscious Damien.

"We, or should I say, I knocked him out," you said as you changed back into your normal form. "I thought best to bring him out here so as not to get his demonic blood all over my walls and my furniture. It's already on my floor so why get it anywhere else? I might have to re-do my floor after this." Suddenly, a thought struck you. "Does this land by any chance have a contract connected to it?"

"I believe it might. Why?" asked Mephistopheles.

"Just an idea. If we can get Damien to read to contract aloud, let the dark souls take over his body, and let him become Legion or whatever, I'll be able to use my penance stare on him, successfully destroying him. Then I don't have to rip his heart out or get those knives to stab into him in the shape of a cross. I would have used the Penance stare on him already 'cept I already knew demons don't have souls," you said, your eyes glowing with possibilities.

"That is quite an idea Serena! I shall see if this land does indeed have a contract tied to it and deliver it straight to Damien. That way, you and Blackheart can destroy him for good. I am sick of having to clean up his messes," Mephistopheles said.

"That's the plan, Dumb-Dumb," you said.

"Where did you get such an idea?" asked Mephistopheles.

"Saw it in a movie," you and Blackheart said together.

"Why do I get the feeling something might happen between you two?" asked Mephistopheles.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say maybe. It might be something good, might be something bad, hopefully good cuz I am sick and tired of having to yell at him all the time," you said. Blackheart looked at you, hope shining in his eyes.

"You think?" he asked, his voice was sarcastic but you could hear the hope in his voice.

"Maybe" was all you said. Then an impossible sounding idea occurred to you.

"Holy Hell, you don't have a thing for me, do ya?" you asked in a shocked tone.

'No! Why would I of all people develop a 'thing' for a female who yells her head off all the time?" he asked.

"Your asking me? Stupider things have happened," you replied.

Then, all of a sudden, Damien stirred. You dropped the side of him you were holding, grabbed a large rock and slammed it into the side of his head, knocking him out again.

"So, Satan, does the ranch have itself a contract?" you asked.

"Allow me to see. If it does, I can finally get rid of Damien," he replied and disappeared.

"No love lost there, eh?" you asked.

"Definitely not," Blackheart replied.

You looked around, looked at Damien and sat down on your steps.

"I'm bored now. Wish Mephisto would hurry the Hell up!" you grumbled. No sooner had the words left your mouth then he appeared and in his hands was ...

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**don't forget boys and girlies! r+r!  
**


	7. wait! the ranch does have a contract?

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except my imagination and the original characters that i created.**

**listening to: Black Roses Red - Alana Grace watching: the water drip of the roof and the sky clearing to reveal beautiful blue sky thinking: whare are the oreos?**

in his hand was a contract.

"turns out i was right. this land does have a contract. apparently the original settlers sold their souls to me in order to get successful," said Mephistopholes.

"i never thought i'd live long enough to hear meself say this but hallelujer for that contract! Blackheart wake up that peice of shite of a brudder you got!" you said.

"yes ma'am!" he said and immediately started to wake up Damien.

"he was right! you ARE whipped!" you said. "and i'm the one that done it! haha!"

"oh piss off!" said Blackheart.

"oh, there he goes! there he goes! he's starting to act like me only with constant PMS! watch out fer this one Mephistopholes! he could turn catty!" you teased.

"that's it!" he cried and he got up. he charged you and tackled you to the ground.

"oh no you never!" you said, shocked.

"i never what?" he asked.

"ya never knocked me to the ground," you said.

"yes i did! you better believe it!" he said maliciously. your temper flared.

you glared him in the eye and said "if that's the case then god have mercy on your pathetic little soul!" Blackheart yelped and let go of you.

you smiled maliciously and attacked him with a vengeance. this was payback for breaking your cheek. you punched him so hard you felt something break from the force. you smiled broadly. you had just broken his cheek. he recoiled clutching his face, grimacing in pain.

"that's payback for breaking my cheek you freak of nature!" you hollered.

"you little --" Blackheart started but Mephistopholes stopped him.

"she's right you know. let her feel vindicated," he said.

"yeah, ya big baby," you said, placing your hands on your hips. Blackheart just growled and healed himself up.

"Serena --" Blackheart began. but you stopped him.

"not now Blackheart. i'm plain worn out. now if you don't mind, i'm going for a ride. Blaze needs some excercise," you said as you turned to leave.

you headed to the barn and saddled Blaze. you both left the barn at a trot and headed for the path that lead you to the clear spring that you both loved so much. as you were going along, Blaze started to get really nervous.

"Blaze, what's wrong? is there danger ahead?" you asked the horse as he started to back up. then you heard it. a hissing sound. you looked down towards the oath and saw the source of the sound. a snake. a big one. suddenly it lunged and Blaze reared up on his hind legs. you couldn't hold on. you slipped off Blaze's back and fell hard to the ground. you landed rough and smacked your head against a rock.

"Serena!" someone cried. before you blacked out, you looked up and saw Blackheart looking down at you, panic shining in his eyes and written on his face.

"Serena, come on stay with me," he was saying, but you slipped into unconsiousness. "come on, Serena. wake up!" Blackheart said, shaking you slightly.

when you didn't, he picked you up and brought you over to Blaze. he placed you gently on his back and looked down. there was the answer for why you fell. the snake lay dead on the ground. he grabbed it's body and hurled it into the woods. he then grabbed Blaze's reins and led him over to Blackheart (the horse). as he mounted Blackheart, he looked around. no sign of a cabin. he'd have to take you back to the house and call an ambulance.

"please be alright Serena," Blackheart said as he led Blaze back to the rance. "i love you."

**short i know but i don't feel like editing this any more than i have to. i may come back at a later date to add to it. but not now.**


	8. An Analysis of Emotions & A Stranger

**First of all, I want to apologize for taking so damn long to update this story. I got busy with trying to catch up on my reading pile (which must include over 100 books and is getting bigger all the time), updating my typing pile (which is also getting bigger all the time) and just basic life (including a funeral, a new cat, supporting my grandmother who was recently diagnosed with breast cancer and she'll be celebrating her 71st birthday on the 3rd of November). So I am very sorry I took so fucking long to update.**

**Watching - nothing right now Listening to: Michael Jackson's Thriller (one of my favorite songs) Random thought: When a cat farts, does it make a noise?**

Blackheart's POV

As you rode Blackheart (the horse) back to the ranch with Serena and Blaze in tow, you realized your father was right. At least in your case. You had fallen for this feisty young lass who could spit fire at all who crossed her. How beautiful she was when she was angry. Her eyes lit with a blazing light that spelled a warning to all and when she smiled, her whole face lit up with welcome, joy, and life itself, shining brighter than a million suns and all the fires of Hell. This was one who knew what it was to be truly alive. You could learn so much by just watching her work and how she handled the horses so well. It was as if they knew they could trust her and she would give them her whole heart in return for that trust. It suddenly became obvious to you that this was her very reason for living on this earth. Her ranch and her horses very so ingrained into her being that it was practically impossible to seperate them into separate entities. To have one and not the rest would mean that the one you had was incomplete to the nth degree. That only made you love her more.

"Don't worry Serena. I promise. I'll protect you until the day I die," you said.

You paused and realized that this was very out of character for you. You were a heartless demon. People, fallen and demon alike cowered beneath your feet. It wasn't like you to fall in love. Love was beneath you but somehow, this small lady had managed to worm her way into your icy cold heart. It was as if she was your other half, the light to your darkness, the flame to your ice. How had you lived so long and was never even aware of her existence? You wished you had met her sooner and under different circumstances. Who knows? Things might have turned out better for the both of you. But now was not the time to dwell as the ranch house had finally come into view. You brought the horses up to the house and stopped them by the railing. You carefully removed Serena from Blaze's back and gently carried her into the house. You couldn't get over how light she was. Didn't she eat? As you placed her on her bed, you gazed at her sleeping face. She seemed so peaceful. A chill suddenly swept through the room and you sensed another demon in the area. You tensed and spun towards the door. There stood your father, Mephistopholes. He was sporting this huge grin on his evil face that said he knew something.

"I knew you would fall for this one," he said, coming closer. "It's almost as if you two are soulmates. If you ask me, the big man upstairs had a hand in that."

"If you say so, father, " you replied, sending a malicious glare towards him.

"I do say so!" he replied, with a look of false hurt. "Expect a possible visit from one of his minions."

"I shall," you said, looking a little uneasy.

"They won't hurt you with the innocent here in such colse vicinity to your body. Prepare for a visit," he said before he disappeared.

You breathed a sigh of relief and settled into a chair. Your eyes looked around the room, taking in everything. A pink, white and green flag was draped on one wall. Next to that was a map of an island. Several Harry Potter posters lay scattered on the walls and the latest movie calender was posted near her closet door. Several books lay on her night stand, including The Fallen 1 and 2, Hush, Hush and Crescendo. She certainly had exotic tastes. But soon, sleep overtook you and your eyes drifted closed. Your head lolled against your shoulder and you fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep filled with visions of Serena on horseback, her belly round with what was to be your first-born child.

no one's POV

Unknown to anyone in the room, a subtle glow began to fill the space and a being with large white wings and a sweeping robe of gold stepped forward. She conjoured a second chair and sat next to the bed. As she watched Serena sleep, a smile appeared on her had never seen a human sleep so peacefully near a demon, especially one as powerful as this dark-haired demon leaned over Serena's sleeping form and whispered a breeze into her ear.

"Wake up young one. It is time to learn the truth," she spoke so softly it was if a breeze went throught the room.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and turned slowly to face the angel that had appeared in her bedroom.


	9. A Heaven Sent Shock With Pleasure

**Here we go with another update! Yay! Happy October 31st everyone!  
**

**Kai Hero: I'm glad you enjoyed the update. And thank you for the concern. Nana is doing really well now that her radiation treatments are behind her.**

**Watching: Dracula (Bela Lugosi version) Listening to: the film's dialogue Random thought of the day: Do vampires get heartburn?**

*Serena's point of view*

You opened your eyes slowly and saw a brilliant glow at the side of your bed. You turned your head slowly and saw that an angel had appeared in your room.

"Oh my God," you whispered in shock.

Blackeheart jerked awake, took one look at the angel and backed away in pain. Demons had a hard time tolerating Holy energy and it caused them great pain when exposed to it. You felt a little sympathy for Blackheart. It wasn't his fault his body couldn't tolerate the Holy for very long.

"Do not worry demon. I shall not cause you too much pain. This time," she said calmly.

You saw Blackheart's pain slowly disappear right before your eyes. It was as if the Holy energy was receeding from the room just enough for him to tolerate being so close to an entity of heaven.

"Wow," you whispered. "That was amazing!"

"Your voice is weak, little one. Let me help you speak louder."

She placed her angelic hands on your head and the throbing migraine-level headache that was beginning to register in your mind went away. Blackheart came over to you and sat next to you, concern in his was hard for you to believe he would be concerned for you. You thought he hated you.

"Serena, are you alright? That beast didn't hurt you, did it?" he asked, sending an angry glare in the direction of the angel.

"No SHE didn't hurt me and SHE is pretty darn nice to fix me like that. You should be happy I'm alright now. You should be dancing the Hamster Dance that I'm not going to kick your ass back to Hell,now lemme up!" you said, defiantly, you pushed yourself up, knocking Blackheart back on his butt in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped.

"Shut your yammering skull cave!" you snapped back, earning a glare from him. You just smiled coldly at him in response.

"He was right! You two are perfect for each other!" the angel replied.

"Who is he?" asked Blackheart, not getting what the angel meant.

"God," you replied again.

"Must you be so harsh? Okay creature, start explaining!" Blackheart demanded.

"Please? And, uh, can you start with a name?" you added.

"Well, my dear, my name is Anastasia and the explanation is you and Blackheart are cut from the same stone, so to speak. Your meant to be together. You both suffered similar attrocities and those cicumstances brought your souls closer together. They say, in heaven, that the both of you are two halfs of the same soul. I'm surprised it took you so long to find each other!" Anastasia said.

"Me and Blackheart are soulmattes? Since when?" you asked. This was a lot to take in, especially since you just woke up.

"Yes, you are and I personally don't know since when," Anastasia said. "You both are truly one, so to speak."

"I don't get it. He ain't got a soul to begin with so how's we soulmates?" you asked.

"It's a long and complicated process. It would take years to fully explain it to you so you could properly understand," Anastasia stated, sympathetically.

You stared at the heavenly being with a mixture of shock and fright. You and Blackheart? Soulmates? How was that even possible? It shouldn't be possible at all! Demons don't have souls!

"I still don't get it," you said.

"I, for one, don't fully get how a demon got a soul in the first place," Anastasia said as she glared at Blackheart.

"Unless, he's fadder made a deal with God so's he get to be allowed to have a soul," you said.

"That is possible," Anastasia replied.

"I believe I can answer that question," came a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Mephistopholes standing in the doorway in all his evil glory. Even now you couldn't help but think of Peter Fonda and 'Easy Rider' when you saw him.

"Hello ... father," said Blackheart, his voice seeping with suppressed hatred. "You have some questions to answer."

"I know Blackheart. That is precisely why I have come in the first place," the devil said as he entered and placed himself at the foot of your bed. "The truth is, son, I sold you to heaven in return for a proper Ghost Rider," he said.

"Really?" asked Blackheart. That was it. You could tell Blackheart really hated Mephistopheles now.

"Really," said the devil. "Just ask the little angel girl here." he pointed at Anastasia as he said so.

"That sounds like what I've been told," she said, giving Mephistopheles a sideways glance that spoke volumes about how little she trusted the prince of darkness.

"And who is this proper Ghost Rider? I don't get it! That fall addled the brains right outta me skull!" you cried, feeling more and more like you were the last to know everything important.

"You are the proper Ghost Rider the little horn is referring to," replied Anastasia, kindly.

"Oh. I see. I think," you said

"All will be revealed in time. You have done great as Ghost Rider so far even though no evil souls have been sent to hell yet. You've done an excellent job against Damien. He needs to be stopped. I must say, most humans wouldn't have been able to handle it all as well as you have, Serena" she said.

"Okay, first, thank you Angel Girl. Second, I've never come across any evil spirits yet and if you haven't noticed, I haven't gone out at night lately and I've noticed myself that the last time I transformed into the Flaming skull creature, the stars were shining. And third, I can't figure out Damien's weakness," you said, feeling overwhelmed.

"He has a huge weakness for hot women with huge breasts," said the if that would help you any.

"I've seen him gauk at such women countless times."

"Okay ... I'm not sure how that helps but we could always see if Pamela Anderson is available for the task," you said.

"You could always do it," said Mephistopholes. "If you get a boob job."

"I AM NOT GETTING BIGGER TITS JUST TO LURE SOME SHIT-HEADED SHITHERDER TO DIE! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" you screamed.

After taking a deep breath you continued.

"I ain't that kinda girl! I prefer to stay natural. I am not getting larger breasts. Their big enough, thank you very much!" You glared at him so hard you thought your eyes might pop out of your head.

"Alright. I'll just summon an empty shell to do it," Mephistopholes said, looking annoyed.

"Good! Or we could just feed off his greed and allow him to read the ranches contract, collect all the souls into his body, allowing him to become Legion and then I could fight him, get my butt kicked, and finally pin him against a wall and use my Pennance Stare on him, thus killing him, sending him to hell, and saving the planet from his brand of evil," you said.

"All that work for a small lady?" asked Blackheart.

"Yep and you'd help me do it. Take it or leave it," you said, sticking out you chin Mary Bundle syle. (anyone whos read "Random Passage" and "Waiting For time" by Bernice Morgan will know who i'm talking about. Both books are excellent reads, good for learning about outport life here in Newfoundland.)

Blackheart smiled at your strength. It was one of the things he truly admired about you. You had balls. That's for sure even if you were a girl. You looked at him suddenly and caught him smiling at you. You smiled back at him, your eyes dancing. Blachkheart loved the way your eyes danced and sparkled when you were genuinly pleased. During this little interlude, Anastasia and Mephistopholes had started arguing about your plan.

"Will you two cool it?" you asked, heatedly.

Both fell silent and looked at you. You swore sometimes, it was like everyone looked at you like you had two heads.

"Oy! You two are like little kids! You argue about the simplest little things and there's usually an answer just as simple! It's insane! are you sure you aren't a married couple?"

"No we aren't. But either way it is time I took my leave," Anastasia said.

"Alright. See ya," you said.

"It's time I took my leave also," said Mephistopheles, glaring at the angel.

"See ya too," you said.

Both exited the room, leaving you and Blackheart alone together. He moved closer to you and your breath caught. a sweet and gentle scent caught your nose. It was a smell you had loved your entire life. Lillacs. One of your favorite flowers.

"Do you smell lilacs?" you asked as you sniffed the air, trying to draw as much of the scent into your nostrils as possible.

"I, uh, attempted to use what you humans call a shower while you were out riding. I don't see what you see in it. I, uh also experimented with the use of something called body wash and that was the scent on the stuff," he said, looking a little embarassed. "You have a lot of stuff with that scent."

"That's because it's one of my favorite smells. I love lilacs. I can't get enough of them," you blurted in complete shock that Blackheart was actually curious about things in the human world.

"That explains it then," he said.

"Yeah, it does" you said.

Suddenly, Blackheart leaned in and kissed you passionately on the lips. You were shocked by this and forgot to kiss him back. When he broke the kiss, he looked into your eyes and said with great emotion, "I love you, Serena. I realized that when I saw you lying on the ground unconscious and looking like you were dead."

"Oh my God!" was all you could say before he kissed you again. soon you were both naked and in the throws of passion. Every thrust of Blackheart's shaft was a step closer to pure ecstasy for you. Finally, you both climaxed together, him releasing his seed into you and you moaning and calling out his name in the midst of your own climax, and collapsed into a heap. You both fell asleep in each other arms that night and you had the most peaceful sleep you'd ever had. Your dreams were filled with images of Blackheart, Damien's death and several unknown people who were sent to hell for the evil that they'd done. Still, your sleep was immensely peaceful and Blackheart's dreams were filled with you and only you and he hoped that every dream he had from now on were like the dreams he had that night.


	10. The Pennance Stare & Some Additions

**Warning: This chapter may be duller than pulling hairs out of your ass crack****.**

**Watching: Paranormal State Season 3 Listening to: Nothing in particular Random Thoug**ht: I can't wait to see all the costumes for Halloween tonight!

The next morning you both woke up well rested. Well, as well rested as you could be from what went on the night before. You went into the bathroom and took a shower while Blackheart got dressed. Once you were finished showering and had gotten dressed yourself, Blackheart called to you throught the bathroom door.

"Serena! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Perfectly normal. Why?" you asked suspiciously.

"I had to ask. Father stopped by while you were in there. He said somthig about you meating him alone out in the barn with all the horses," he said.

"Okay," you said as you exited the bathroom and headed for the door.

"Be careful! Father could be planning anything!" Blackheart hollered after you.

"I always am careful! I'm always suspicious of strange demons so don't worry about me!" you hollered back.

Before you entered the barn, you heard a panicked whinny. You looked around but couldn't see a horse anywhere. Then you heard it again only this time it sounded like it was coming from inside the barn. You rushed in to see which horse was distressed and saw that it was Blaze. He was in a panicked frenzy and you couldn't see any obvious reason for him to be so scared.

"Blaze! What's wrong?" you asked the frightened horse.

You immediately tried to calm the horse but it proved to be almost fruitless but eventually, Blaze calmed and you could breath easy once again.

"Hello poppet," came a greasy voice from behind you.

You turned and saw a strange man, holding the bridle of Blackheart, your favorite mare. He hopped on her and before he turned her and left he said "I'm taking this horse back. She was mine to start and she's mine to finish."

With that he took off out of the barn. You saw the frightened look in the mare's eyes and you knew that man was up to no good. You prayed for shadows as you jumped on Blaze and rode him bareback after the thief. You knew you had to save her and the other horses that this evil man had in his possession. You followed him to his horse farm as clouds rolled past the sun and saw several starving and skeletal horses, victims of his cruelty.

'Oh my God! What kind of monster does this sort of thing to helpless animals?' you thought as you slowed Blaze down and hopped down.

Instinctively, you knew where to go. You ran into a building that looked like a cross between a squat cylow (sp?) and a barn. From inside came frantice whinnying and you knew you had to hurry. You ran back to Blaze and hopped back on. "Okay boy. Here goes nothing," you said and transformed into the Ghost Rider, outfit and all. Blaze also transformed into a ghost horse and you had to look at him for a minute before you realized you were still sitting on Blaze's back.

"alright. this could take some getting used to," you said before getting Blaze to charge forward iinto the dilapidated building to rescue the frightened animal inside.

There was the same evil man that took Blackheart and, with whip in hand, continuusly lashed her all the while ignoring you.

"You! Guilty!" you cried in anger as you got Blaze to rear up in front of the man, causing him to drop his whip and fall to the ground in fear.

"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent!" you said as you hopped down, grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up.

"Look into my eyes! Feel their pain!"

The thief started screaming from all the pain he had caused all the horses on his ranch. Soon, his eyes were ashen and he was dead. You tossed him to the ground and transformed yourself and Blaze back to normal.

"Hey girl. Are you okay?" you asked Blackheart as she came over to you to give her thanks.

She snorted in reply and you smiled at her, relieved that she was no worse for wear, if not a bit skittish around the dead man's body.

"Help me get your friends back home will you? There, they will know no more pain and suffering. I'll feed them all they can eat and give them all the water they can drink and all they could ask for in comfort, peace, and ... everything else, I think," you said to Blackheart.

She simply blinked her eyes and trotted out of the barn whinnying to her companions. You hopped on Blaze and rode to the barn to check for more horses. There were none. Only a small weak liitle pony who looked so weak that he could barely stand.

"Blackheart! Lead them home!" you called out the barn door.

You heard an answering whiny as you rustled up some good hay and oats for the little one.

"Eat up tyko. You need it," you said before you went in search of some water for the poor creature. You did manage to find some and when you got back the little pony was standing up or at least trying to.

"Your a tough little thing, aint ya?" you asked the little pony.

You got a small snort in response, causing you to giggle. Once the pony was finished, you led him out of the stall and towards Blaze. When you mounted him, the little pony came right up beside you.

"Okay, Blaze, let's lead this little feller home," you said as he walked out of the barn.

As you were approaching your ranch, you had a feeling that someone or something was following you and it wasn't the little pony making the strange noise behind you.

"Who's following me?" you called.

No answer.

"Blackheart, is that you?" you called.

Still no answer. Once you got to the ranch, you decided to put the pony with the other rescued horses and went to track down Blackheart. You found him checking out something.

"Blackheart? Are you with me?" you asked.

He visibly jumped and whirled around to face you.

"I am now!" he said irritably.

"Where you following me earlier?" you asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because someone or something was following me earlier when I was bringing a pony back here," you said.

"Really? It could have been Damien. Next time warn me when you first feel it!" he said.

"Uh, Blackheart, next time that happens you might not be with me," you said.

"Then i will stay with you 24/7," he said, grabbing you by your upper arms.

"Ow! Blackheart you're hurting me!" you said, pulling away.

"I don't care! I'm staying glued to you!" he said.

You kept on trying to pull away but he wouldn't let you go so you finally had to kick him. Blackheart let out a surprised yelp and finally let go of your arm.

"What was that for?" Blackheart demanded.

"You were hurting me! What did you expect me to do? Let you break my arms?" you asked angrily.

You didn't wait for an answer and turned away from him and went for the house, rubbing your upper arms all the way. You locked the door behind you and sat down on the floor and started crying. Why did you even bother to let him in? Why did you even bother to sleep with him the night before? And why the hell were you crying? You didn't love him! Right? This was so confusing. You had a feeling you might have to let him go before everything was said and done. Maybe that was a good thing. A creeking sound brought you crashing back to reality. You looked up and saw Mephistopholes standing in front of you.

"My Ghost Rider? Crying? What is this? he asked.

"Couldn't be helped that time. Had to let it out somehow," you said, whiping away the tears.

"Tears of pain, eh? Who has hurt you enough to make you cry? I don't like people making my Riders cry. It's un-Rider like," he staed.

"Blackheart as usual. I don't know why i let him get to me so much," you said, wiping away more tears.

"What did he do to you?" Mephistopholes asked.

"He grabbed my arms and wouldn't let me go when I said he was hurting me. He just grabbed me harder. I'm brobably getting bruises where he grabbed me and that's saying something as I don't bruise easily," you said as you lifted you sleeves to see if there were bruises on your arms.

Mephistopheles swatted your hand away and grabbed the sleeve you were lifting to speed things up. The bruises were already starting to form. /your skin was turning yellow the the beginnings of what were to be very painful bruises.

"BLACKHEART!"he bellowed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

He unlocked the door just as Blackheart placed his hand on the knob.

"What is the meaning of what?" Blackheart asked. "These bruises on my R'iders arms! How dare you hurt my rider? Again?" Mephistopholes demanded.

"What bruises?" Blackheart asked. "These," you said as you pulled up your sleeve once again to reveal the now purpling bruises on your arms.

"When did I do that?" he asked.

"Just now. Outside. When I told you I felt someone or something following me home," you said.

"you never told me that," he said.

"I did too!" you said heatedly. "And don't you deny it!"

"I am denying it! I haven't got a clue as to what your talking about!" he said, just as heatedly.

"Then who else could it have been?" you asked.

"Damien," Mephistopholes said. "Looks like he can mimic other peoples forms."

"He can do that?" you asked.

"If a demon is strong enough, yes," Mephistopheles replied.

"And that reminds me, what did you mean about wanting me to leave so you could be with someone else?" Blackhert asked.

"I never said that! And since when is I seeing you?" You demanded. "When was that?" asked Mephistopheles. "A few minutes ago," he replied. "I was on my way home a few minutes ago," you said.

"Damien," the three of you said in unison.

It was at that moment, it really hit home for you. If you were going to have any semblance of normalcy in your lie anymore, Damien had to die. Damien's death would set you free.


	11. A Plan Forms and Practice Is Needed

**So here we are, with another chapter! *cheers* I hope you all enjoys it! Over the next few days, I'm going to try and finish uploading this series between reading some books that I need to get read in order to get them out of the house (and on to my other bookworm friends), reading a few series on Quizilla and some updates there as well, and trying to pay attention to a very sooky cat and getting presents wrapped for Christmas early (yes, I wrap them early so I don't feel as much holiday stress and it works). Expect no more than a four to seven day wait between chapter updates due to the things listed above. I appreciate reviews! Please not hating! I ignore all haters.  
**

**TheNextAvrilLavigne: Really? *face and ears turns a deep shade of red* Um ... I'm not sure how to react to that. *blush gets impossibly deeper* I'm glad you enjoy it so much though.**

**Watching: Best Recipes Ever on CBC Listening to: The oddball hostess Random Thought of the Chapter: Caffeine tastes good!**

That evening, once all the ranch work had been done, you, Mephistopholes and Blackheart gathered in the kitchen to come up with a plan. After 3 solid hours and a heated up moose steak on your part, you had come up with absolutely nothing.

"Well," you said, at length, "We could always do what the Russians did in WWII."

"What was that?" asked Blackheart.

"Retreat, retreat, retreat, then shoot the invaders to bits and drive 'em out when they aren't expecting it," you said.

"Explain," Blackheart demanded.

"Oy, do you need to brush up on your history! Well, seeing as your as stunned as me arse on this point, it goes something like this: when Hitler's army invaded Communist Russia in the second world war, they retreated deeper into the country, allowing the Germans and the Axis forces to burn the villages and towns and letting them think they were winning, but what the Russians were really doing was lying in wait for the right moment for a sneak attack. Then once the Axix Alliance was so far into the country, they sprung the attack, successfully fending off the Germans and forcing them to stay until the winter, while engaging them in combat, causing the Germans to retreat from the freezing temperatures of the frigid Russian winter," you said.

"Wow!" said Mephjistopholes. "I'm surprised you knew all that and I'm impressed at your knowledge."

You gave him your nastiest glare. You felt insulted that the devil himself thought you were some dumb broad when you were the complete opposite. It mad you want to kick him to kingdom come for it but you forced yourself to appreciate that you had impressed him at least a little. You'd kick his ass later.

"I'm a history buff. What odds to it?" you asked, coldly.

"It's nothing. It's just that you don't look like a history fan," he answered.

"Don't i? well, I'll have you know I've read a huge amount about history. Currently I'm working on learning about Russia. Right now I've hit Nicholas II and World War I," you said, crossing your arms and looking away with your nose held in the air and your chin stuck out Mary Bundle style (if you've read Random Passage and Waiting For Time by Bernice Morgan you'd know who i'm talking about).

"We've made you a stuck-up prat haven't we?" asked Mephistopholes.

"No you didn't. Hey! I'm not a prat! I'm stubborn," you replied. "And my family did that."

"Like I said ages ago, it wasn't supposed to be you! now get off it!" Mephistopholes said angrily.

"No! Make me!" you demanded.

He stood and raised his hand as if to strick you. Your eyes widened in anger. You weren't going to tolerate this in your own house or anywhere.

"You try, pal! You just try! Do it and you've lost yourself a Ghost Rider! I ain't putting up with that shit from anyone, not even you, got it?" you said heatedly, your yes blazing with suppressed rage.

Mephistopholes lowered his hand admitting defeat. You smirked triumphantly at him, knowing full well that if he did lay a hand on you, you would never let him live it down.

"I see you remembered what happened to me when I inadvertantly broke her cheek bone. No one knows what she would have done of you had done it," Blackheart said greasily.

"Shut up Blackheart. How would we implement your plan Serena?"Mephistopheles asked and sent his son a threatening glare to keep him quiet.

"Obviously it's the most well-concieved one even if it is straight from the pages of history," Blackheart said.

"Well, here's the deal. We give him the contract. We let him read it. We let him become Legion as long as it's on the outskirts of the ranch. We get him to follow us to a few of the outhouses on the property and their not the kind you take a shit in, but the kind you bunk in if your far from the main ranch house, obviously. We lead him to one at a time and let him torch them until he's far enough into the ranch that we can ambush him. That's when the main fight begins. We do as much damage as we can to wear him down and we kill him. Blackheart I may need you to help me pin him against the wall so I can use my Penance Stare on him and with that said and done, he dies and no harm done or at least no big load of harm done," you said.

"I like it," said Mephistopholes, nodding his head in agreement with your plan.

"It does sound like a good plan," said Blackheart. "How exactly do you plan on gettng him to follow you into these out houses?"

"Well, I was hoping for some zombies to do it for me. I have no interest in getting blown to bits meself," you said.

"Done," said Mephistopholes. "I'll get the shells as soon as possible. In the meantime, work on your Penance Stare. It needs improvement."

With that said, he got up and stared after him, feeling a little shocked. At least he was helping you instead of just brushing you off.

"Well, let's go work on my Penance Stare," you said as you rose from your seat.

You both got up and went to saddle up your horses. As you were doing so, you felt a slight chill behind you. You swirled around and saw it was only Blackheart. That was a little odd. You were accustomed to his chill and never noticed it anymore but you sighed as he came right up to you and kissed your neck sweetly.

"Blackheart, your qwerer than a cat," you said, playfully smacking him on the arm.

He laughed and went back to saddling the horse of his namesake. But you noticed she seemed a little down for some reason. Maybe being captured by her former "master"and abuser and lading her companions to the safety of your ranch was a bit too much for her to handle in one day.

"Hold on Blackheart. I think Lady Blackheart is a little under the weather. Saddle another horse," you said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Over there. Cobalt could use a good ride," you said, referring to the black stallion across the aisle from you.

"Alright," Blackheart said, defeatedly.

"Oh man up! Horses get sick and tired, too, you know! You leave her alone!" you said.

He sighed and saddled Cobalt instead to take you out to practice your Stare. After all, practice did make perfect.


	12. You finally get some good practice in

**Okay, all, here is a new chapter! But, I am going to try something a little different. I am going to attempt to do this chapter without the yous and everything. I'm attempting to write it in the third person, something I am not used to doing, mind you but I am going to give it a let me know what you guys think of it and if I should continue to write the chapters as they are in this update chapter or write them as I have previously.**

**TheNextAvrilLavigne: Sorry you got confused. Yes, Serena is her name.**

**Watching: The New Red Green Show episode 75: The Beer Project Listening to: the opening theme Random Thought of the Day: My God, war head candies are sour!**

Soon, Serena was on Blaze and Blackheart on Cobalt and you were off to perfect your Penance Stare

"Once my Penance Stare is perfected, we'll work more on the plan," Serena said.

"How?" asked Blackheart.

"We need to map out which out houses will be used and which ones won't. You wouldn't believe how many are on a ranch this size," she replied.

As they headed into town with the sun setting in their faces, Serena got the feeling that this might actually work according to plan. Leave it to history to come up with a decent plan of attack for the future. Once the sun was fully set, Serena used her Ghost Rider senses to detect any evildoers. She felt three close by, one above her in one of the apartment complexes, one in the alleyway next to her and Blackheart and one further ahead.

"The alleyway guy is first," she said and steered Blaze into the alley.

Serena turned into the Ghost Rider and charged ahead. Once she was practically on top of the guy, she hopped off Blaze and stalked menacingly towards her intended victim.

"You!" she growled to the baddie's intended victim. "Innocent! But you!" she said to the wannabe thief-slash-murderer. "Guilty!"

Serena walked over to the nasty scum and ripped him off his would-be victim. She looked at the girl and said "Go. Save yourself."

"Thanks," she said and ran as fast as she could away from the area.

"Your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent!" she growled in her Ghost Rider voice as she slammed him against the brick wall. "Look into my eyes! Feel their pain!"

He had no choice but look into the burning eyes of Serena's flaming skull. He immediately started screaming like mad from the pain of his victims. Soon, his eyes were ashen and he was dead. Serena hopped on Blaze and rode out of the alley to meet Blackheart. He was still there, waiting for her to finish.

"Hey," she said in her Ghost Rider voice.

"Hey yourself. That wasn't too bad. I'm impressed!" he said, a smile forming on his lips. "Let's get that guy in the apartment. I located him for you. 8th floor 6th door to the right of the elevator. Its on the left side," he said as she hopped off Blaze and ran into the building. Serena got there in a matter of minutes. As soon as she reached the landing, she heard a terrified scream, a child's scream. A deep rage ignited inside of her and she ripped the door off it's hinges.

"Step away from the child!" she yelled ferociously.

"Why should i listen to ..." he paused as he looked at Serena in all her Ghost Rider glory. "You?

"Your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent! Time for you to feel their pain!" she said as she stormed over to him and tore him away from the tiny child quivering at his feet.

"Look into my eyes!" Serena commanded him.

Soon he was screaming just like the first guy and just like the first guy, his eyes turned ashen and he was dead. Serena turned to look at the small child. Her eyes were wide with terror and she was staring at Serena. The red flames surrounding her lessened and turned blue.

"Monster" was all she said before she left but before she exited, Serena turned back to the child. She was still watching you, terrified. "Your daddy won't hurt you anymore, kid. I can only hope that God takes good care of you and gives you to a good family better than the ones you and I had." and with that she left without looking back. As Serena walked slowly down the stairs, she saw a brilliant glow. It took shape and there was Anastasia.

"Hey Anastasia. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to retrieve the child," she said.

"Ah. Is she going to be okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. I'll personally make sure she goes to a great orphanage," Anastasia said.

"She doesn't have any family?" Serena asked.

"No. Her abusive father was the only family she had. But I have a feeling you'll see her again," said Anastasia before she ran past Serena to get to the child.

She descended the stairs again and saw Blackheart wrestling wih someone as she exited.

"Finally! What took you so long?" he demanded when he saw her.

"It's a long story," Serena said and powered up again just as Blckheart managed to toss the jerk her way.

She could feel evil seeping from his pores and grabbed him and hauled him up.

"Your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent! Look into my eyes! Feel their pain!" Serena growled and soon he was dead just like the other two. "Wow. This went better and faster than expected."

"It did, didn't it?" Blackheart agreed.

"Let's get back to the ranch and work out the finer points of our plan," Serena said, finally powering down from Ghost Rider mode and mounted Blaze.

Blackheart mounted Cobalt and the two of them rode back to the ranch. They got there just as the sun crested the hills surrounding it, creating the best sunrise she had seen in many years.

"I never realized how beautiful the sunrise is from here," Serena said as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you are standing in it's light," Blackheart said.

Serena blushed a vivid red and playfully smacked Blackheart on the shoulder before leading Blaze into the stable.


	13. The battle nears and Serena finds love

You turned to look at him you caught a strange look on his face before he turned away from your gaze. He leapt on Cobalt and rode straight into the barn. But you saw his face clearly before he got back on Cobalt. You saw love. True love. The truest love there was.

'He really does love me' you thought as you walked Blaze into the barn. "You did a great job tonight Blaze," you said to the horse. "You and Cobalt deserve something special."

Once inside the barn you mixed your best oats and feed together and gave a generous portion to both Blaze and Cobalt. You looked again at Blackheart and caught the same look on his face as he quickly turned away, masking his emotions as he turned.

"You really fell for me didn't you?" you asked him when he masked it again.

"No, I didn't. Don't kid yourself otherwise," he replied.

The words stung like mad. Why did it hurt so much? You really didn't get it. You didn't love Blackheart but you couldn't imagine life without him anymore. This past week had really changed you. A lot. More than you could have ever imagined. You looked at Blackheart again. You saw a single tear float down his cheek and you knew. His words hurt him just as much as they hurt you.

"Why do act like this, Blackheart?" you asked, your eyes sparkling with held back tears.

"I'm a demon. Demons don't have any emotions that you associate with positivity. Just the negative variety," he said. but you saw a small flicker in his eyes.

You knew he was lying. You'd have to have a chat with Mephistopheles about it. You couldn't be his partner if he kept you at arms length like this. You both needed to be able to work together and you couldn't do that if you couldn't trust each other with your darkest secrets.

"Blackheart?" you asked.

"What now?" he asked irritably.

"Would it help our partnership if we got to know each other better? You know, reveal our inner demons, so to speak?" you asked.

"It might," he said. "But not now."

"Fine! Be that way! Stupid asshole!" you turned and stormed off.

When you entered your house, you felt the familiar demon chill.

"Hey Satan!" you greeted.

"Hello rider," Mephistopheles replied.

"Why is Blackheart so pig-headed?" you asked.

"Is he acting that way?" he asked.

"Yes! I can't be his partner if he don't let me in!" you said, obviously upset.

"BLACKHEART!" Mephistopheles yelled.

"Yes father?" Blackheart answered, his voice echoing in the distance.

"Come here!" Mephistopheles demanded.

"What do you want now father?" Blackheart asked as he entered the living room.

"Sit down! Now!" Mephistopheles demanded.

"Fine," Blackheart answered.

"I am tired of your childishness! Now you will do as I tell you! now! You will get to know Serena better," he said.

"What?" asked Blackheart, dumbfounded.

"It was my idea. If we're going to be proper partners we need to be able to let each other in. Now who's going to start? Me or you?" you said.

"Ladies first," said Mephistopheles.

"Okay, what would you like to know first?" you asked.

"How about where you were born?" asked Blackheart.

"Okay. I was born in the General Grace Hospital in St. John's, Newfoundland. Yes, I was born in Canada's oldest city! Something I'm quite proud of. i grew up in a town called Parker's Cove, which also goes by Burn's Cove (yes it's the same as my Lestat series. it's my series. i can put whatever the hell i like in here. so there.) I know, it has two names, making it a little confusing. But it's really not. I have 6 brothers, no sister, and my parents worshiped them. They would beat the crap out of me everyday because I was a girl and not a boy. my brothers followed suit and soon I was going to school covered in bruises and receiving a huge amount of questions about it. I always told them my parents and brothers beat me up, but they always denied it, said I was lying. finally, when I was 16 i ran away. I went all the way to Englee, where i thought they'd never find me, but they did. I received the worst beating of my short life and ended up in the intensive care unit. I nearly died, but I saw a young man who had wandered in. he came and sat next to me. He talked to me and said he'd come and visit me again someday. I don't think I ever saw him again. after that, the beatings got worse until I finally packed up and moved out. I left no paper trail for them to follow. Finally, I bought this spit of land, over 100 acres worth and started a horse ranch. I do dabble in farming every now and then and it turned out alright. my parents did find me eventually but by the time they did, I was already making my own way in the world and I was legally an adult so they couldn't drag me back to be abused anymore. I told them to clear off or I'd call he police. They didn't. I did call the police and said they were trespassing on private property and they were arrested. They haven't been back since. But my brothers have paid a scatter visit, begging me fer money, of course, but I never give them any. I always call the police and get them arrested for trespassing. Haven't seen them in a couple of years now. Maybe they got the message. Well, enough about me. I wanna hear about you, Blackheart," you finished.

"Okay. I was born in hell as you know but I wasn't born really. I was more created. and all my life I was outshined by Damien. I could never do anything worthy of the kind of attention I wanted and was beaten up by him constantly. I tried killing him several times but he always outwitted, outsmarted and out-everythinged me. And now here I am, and that's it," he said.

"Not much of a story-teller are you?' you asked.

"Nope and I don't intend to be," he said.

"Wouldn't be much good for around here. People expect you do go into mondo detail," you said.

"I get that part. Now which of those out houses are we going to use?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking..." you said and for the next 3 hours you planned and revised so it would go off as hitch-less as possible. Hopefully, it would work like it was supposed to.


	14. Serena Admits Love and The Battle Begins

**Here we go! Another chapter! This series is almost over and I will be possibly be starting a new one, if I ever get around to it. Once I've finished writing stories for the couple people who've requested it, I'll put some thought into it. That is if anyone wants me to write another series. Heh heh.**

**Watching: Dragon Ball Z Kai Listening to: the wind in the chimney Random Thought of the Day: I wish Saiyans were real. Their so pretty!**

"Can't we start now?" asked Blackheart.

"No we can't. The star of the show hasn't arrived yet! So hold you horses you crazy Bolshevik!" you said heatedly.

"I am not a Bolshevik! I'm a demon." Blackheart said childishly.

"Whatever. What's the difference between a rain storm and an elephant with a stubbed toe?" you asked

"I don't know," he replied.

"One pours with rain and the other roars in pain," you said, while watching the out house.

Blackheart burst out laughing. You raised an eyebrow and looked straight at him. It was the first time you had heard him laugh.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" he said between gales.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," you said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"What's my favorite color?" you asked.

"Blue" was his reply.

"Wrong! It's red, you ninny!" you said playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"What color are my eyes?" you said, closing both eyes.

"Some would say their plain old green. but I say the rims are of the deepest forest green, while much of the iris is a vivid emerald. but, around your pupils, is a green that resembles the greenest leaves," he said.

"I would have settled for plain green," you said. "I'm surprised. you knew my eye color so well."

"I love you. What do you expect?" he asked.

"Are you just saying that?" you asked.

"No. I really love you," Blackheart said. He turned and looked at you, emotion shining brightly in his eyes.

"Now that you mention it, I think I'm falling in love with you too," you said, shyly.

"Then kiss me," Blackheart said.

"Oh, what the hell?" you said and you kissed him.

When he kissed you back, it was the hottest, most passionate kiss you had ever felt. When the kiss finally ended, you were all shaky and just plain giddy.

"I think I just finished falling in love with you, Blackheart," you said breathily.

Just then and explosion filed the air with debris.

"Time to go," you said.

You turned to look at the rubble and saw Damien looking right at you.

"Okay he saw us," you said as you rode away.

"Next out house?" he asked.

"Next out house," you agreed.

This went on for several hours and finally, you had tossed the contract at Damien.

"This is the contract of Black Hand Ranch. all of you COME TO ME!" Damien cried.

"It's time," you said as the blackened souls of the long dead approached Damien and went into his body.

"Yes. Go all Ghost Rider on him!" Blackheart said.

"Fine by me," you replied and transformed.

"I am Legion for we are many," came the distorted voice of Damien.

"Legion my fat, cellulite covered ass!" you said in your Ghost Rider voice.

"You cannot destroy us!" said Legion/Damien.

"Yes I can! if Johnny Blaze can do it, so can I!" you said confidently.

And so the battle begins


	15. The End Of It All

**Another chapter in one day! I'll be finished before the day is out! Yippee! LOL My mind is reeling with possibilities but they will have to wait until my other work is finished. And before I forget, Rate and Review! In advance I apologize for my female lead being a Mary Sue and my other characters seeming out of character. I'll be the first to admit, I am not the best writer in the world and that I never set out to be the best. I just write for fun and to share what I wrote with others. Wow that sounded noble and cheesy all at once! LOL**

**Watching: Dragon Ball Z Kai (I wish Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z and Dragon Ball GT were airing along side this!) Listening to: a fight scene (Boo! Yamcha just kicked it! Die Saibamen Die!) Random thought: Come on! Make Vegeta fight already! He's sexy! (Yes, I'm saying an animated character is sexy and yes, I am prone to anime crushes and yes, I'm a girl who likes anime! I'm not the only one!)**

You and Legion/Damien fought hard. The 1000 souls made Damien a lot stronger than before. Like that was going to stop you. Finally, Damien/Legion flung you out into the pasture, causing you to shift out of Ghost Rider form That's when he turned on Blackheart. It had finally come to blows between them. Blackheart was putting up a really good fight. Thank God because you really needed to catch your breath after being tossed. Then you heard a bone-shattering crack. You looked towards the dueling brothers and saw Blackheart on the ground, his neck twisted at an odd angle.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" you screamed and ran to him. You carefully scooped up his head and looked at him. "

Serena?" he asked.

"Yeah?" you asked back.

"I love you with all my black little heart," he said and then he was gone.

Hot tears slid down your face as the life left his body. Never before had you felt such pain, such heartache. Your body shook with suppressed sobs. After several minutes of being like this, you looked at Damien/Legion, you face stained with your tears, and felt a rage you had never felt before.

"You'll die for this!" you spat.

"Try it" was all you got in response.

You carefully laid Blackheart's head back on the ground and stood up. You transformed into the Ghost Rider, only this time it was different. Fire sprouted at least 10 feet into the air, and it took the most unusual form. it morphed into a phoenix shape and it cried out. Then it disappeared. Then, wings sprouted from your back. They were large, red-feathered wings that folded and flexed magnificently. Suddenly, you were not in ghost rider form anymore.

"What the hell is going on?" you asked, confused.

"Ah, I see you've taken on a transformation," said a voice.

you turned to see Mephistopheles standing right next to Blackheart's lifeless body.

"Yeah," you said. "I don't get it."

Mephistopheles bent down to look closer at Blackheart's face.

"I think that was divine intervention," he replied.

"Divine intervention? what?" you asked, bewildered.

"it has happened before, but only to two Ghost Riders. You would be the second," said Mephistopheles as he picked up Blackheart's body.

Fresh tears slid down your face at the sight. You felt completely devastated by the loss of Blackheart. But now was not the time to mourn. You'd do that after you'd finished what you'd started.

"I'll come back for him," he said, nodding at Damien.

"And what about Blackheart?" you asked, your voice cracking from the emotional pain.

"We'll see" was all he said and then he was gone. Just like that. Now you were truly alone, no real family to speak of, no lover, no nothing. All you had were the horses and this ranch. you looked at Damien.

"Time to die," you said, a deep, blazing hot rage building inside of you until you felt ready to explode.

Damien attacked using the souls he had gathered. Your wings stretched and you flew upwards, away from the attack. The souls immediately gathered back into Damien's body and he remained as Legion. You dived as fast as you could at him an you tackled him to the ground.

"Bad move Damien. Before you had no soul. Now, you have 1000 souls to burn. Look into my eyes. Your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent as well as the blood that spilled from my own soul. Feel their pain and feel mine!" you demanded.

Legion/Damien screamed bloody murder for a few long, agonizing minutes, the pain of the souls he had taken on, as well as yours, causing him to feel nothing but fiery agony. Finally he was gone, his eyes all ashen and lifeless. His head lolled to the side and you felt a sense of relief. You stood up and felt a demon chill. You turned and saw Mephistopheles standing there, cane in hand, watching you.

"Take him away. I can't bear to look at him," you said, tears once again pushing to the surface and spilling down your face.

"Gladly, and you will be receiving a special visitor in the coming weeks," he said and picked up Damien and was gone.

You thought nothing of what he said about the special visitor. You needed to mourn first. You'd think about it when your heart let you. Until then, it was just trivial information not worth thinking about. You sighed and transformed back into yourself. As you walked up the steps to your ranch house, you gazed up at the sky. The stars were twinkling overhead as if nothing was wrong with the world. But there was. There was still suffering and loss, two things you now knew so well. And so the battle was ended. Now a new beginning awaits.


	16. The Final End

**Wow, I'm nearly finished! Just got to finish the epilogue! Finishing this series certainly went by fast! I now have whiplash. LOL**

**Watching: Stephen and Chris Listening to: the wind in the chimney (yet again) Random thought: I want something to do besides editing.**

Several weeks went by and you still felt a great deal of grief over losing Blackheart. You never knew this kind of grief before. You still never thought of what Mephistopheles had said about a special visitor so one day, you were outside, riding Blaze around checking on the rescued horses, which were doing marvelous under your tender, loving care, when you felt it. A demon chill. You looked around and saw someone enter your house: someone with pitch black hair. Curious, you rode over to your house, hopped off Blaze and went inside.

"Hello?" you called. "Anyone here?"

As you entered the living room, you felt the demon chill stronger. You looked around at each piece of furniture until your eyes landed on the love seat. There, in all his glory, was Blackheart, alive and well.

"Oh my God! Your alive! But how? I saw it. I saw you die! He broke your neck! I don't get it!" you said, in complete disbelief.

"I was healed. but I'm not a demon anymore. At least not by classification. I still have all my demonic powers but I'm human now, like you. Now we can have a normal life together if you want to," he said, watching you.

The weight in your chest lifted and you felt weightless. You said nothing. You just ran over to him and tackled him back into the loveseat and kissed him so hard that it left you breathless.

"I love you Blackheart," you said.

"I love you too Serena. but I think I'll choose a human name now. How do you like Johnny?" he asked.

"I love it but I'm still calling you Blackheart when no one's listening. What took you so long to get back to me?" you asked, joy oozing from your pores.

"It took forever to heal," Blackheart said. "And I hated being away from you and causing you such grief."

You simply kissed him on the lips and said "You did cause me grief while you were away. But now, I can only be happy."

"Serena?" Blackheart asked.

"What?" you replied.

"Will you marry me?"

Your eyes went wide.

"YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" you cried happily.

Blackheart smiled and pulled out a ring. he placed it on you finger and you took the opportunity to study it. it had a large white diamond in the centre with little opals surrounding it.

"I can't wait to marry you! When's the wedding?" you asked happily.

"As soon as possible. I don't want to be away from you any longer than necessary," Blackheart said.

"How about in December? The ranch is beautiful that time of year," you said.

"Okay now a date," he said.

"Around Christmas," you replied.

"You want to get married around Christmas?" he asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite holiday," you replied smiling seductively at him.

"Alright Christmas it is!" Blackheart said happily.

All day, the two of you caught up on what you had missed and that night, you made the most passionate love ever to be made, leaving you both satisfied beyond belief. The Christmas wedding was the wedding of the century in the area. Nobody had ever seen something like this. In fact, there had never been such a magnificent wedding! Blackheart in a black tuxedo and you in a pure white wedding dress. You said your vows under the falling snow. The ranch really was beautiful this time of year. All your friends were there and Mephistopheles gave you away. To you it went by so fast. One minute you were walking down the aisle he next you were saying "I do" and the next you were at your reception listening to the toasts and speeches. Finally, when it was all over, you and Blackheart, now going by Johnny Hetfield, were married and were lying in bed, exhausted from doing ... well, you can guess.

"Blackheart, I mean Johnny?" you asked.

"Yes Serena?"

"Let's have kids!" you said.

"Then let's get started!" he said.


	17. Epilogue

Ten years later ...

"Hey Johnny? remember when we first met?" you asked while watching your son, Mephisto, and your daughter, Selena, run around and play together.

"Of course I do. As I remember it, you were as much of spitfire as you are today. And I think I told you how I felt right away," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"That's not what happened. You called me puny. and as I recall, I told you I was short and not puny," you said, your eyes now glinting with mischief.

"You really think so?" asked Johnny/Blackheart.

"I know so. I'm your encyclopedia remember?" you said.

"Ha! I don't need an encyclopedia!" he said stubbornly.

"Then you don't need me! See ya," you said getting up.

"Oh no, you don't! Okay, okay, I need an encyclopedia!" he said, laughing.

"I'm glad you said so. Let's have kids," you said, kissing him.

"We already have kids," he said, kissing you back.

"Lets have more," you said.

"As you wish, my love," he said.

"Blackheart? I mean Johnny?" you asked.

"Yes?" he replied. "i love you," you said.

"I love you too," said Blackheart/Johnny and he kissed you passionately.


End file.
